The Wind and Willow
by Cassidy
Summary: what happens before the story "Only Your Heart Can Decide"


Thw Wind and the Willow   
  
  
Harry had soon gotten Willow back to Hogwarts and into the hospital wing.   
Nobody knew Harry's pain, nobody even came close to knowing his suffereing.   
First his parents and now this. Did this torment ever end? Days, passed Willow   
didn't move. Harry had to talk to Dumbledore about what had happened.   
He dragged himself up the stairs and reluctantly knocked on the door. Dumbledore   
raised his eyesbrows and said "I wasn't expecting you for another 5 minutes, but being   
early is always welcome" . Harry looked up at Dumbledore, what had he expected Dumbledore   
to ask him what he was there for? "Now" said Dumbledore sitting down and removing his glases to   
clean them, and replaced the delicatley on his nose. Harry sat down knowing Dumbledore would   
tell him all he needed to know.   
"By now I'm sure you know of Elemental Magic. Yes?" said Dumbledore solemnly. "Yes, I know" said Harry. "And I'm sure you know by now it is great to watch, and that it makes it watcher obsessed?" Dumbledore asked lightly. harry bit his lip, and Dumbledore took it for a yes. "Well harry the person who actually works the magic, isn't your average witch or wizard. First of all Elemental Magic is right on the edge of being good and bad, it is very in between. The person who posesses such strength, determines it's use. Willow took her magic one step to far, when you caught her she was just about give herself to nature. You are probably wondering what I'm talking about" Dumbledore said. harry shook his head yes. Dumbledore went on, "Whether you use the magic for good, whther you use it for bad, it does not matter either way you come with the obsession for nature and it comes with the obsession to work the magic more and more, it is not pleasant for the worker of the magic. They become so obsessed they find themselves wanting to be in nature. Do you remember when Willow refused to do anymore magic for you?" Dumbledore said carefully. Harry responded lightly "yah". "It was because that is how you get hooked, Willow tried to become the wind she was so obsessed and she would have succeeded had you not been there, but it matters not because Willow will die Harry and I'm very sorry" Dumbledore said. harry stood up crying softly and said nothing, but just walked out Dumbldores office.   
Back in the Hospital Willow lay there, innocent. Harry ran his fingers threw her hair and kissed her cheek. Finally he left the Hospital Wing whispering to her that he would keep her in his heart and he would move on, but never stop thinking of her.  
Harry met Hermione in Ron in the common room. "Is she...?" Ron asked. "Not yet, she will be though" he said. "We're sorry Harry" Hermione said gently. Ron stood up "Hey I'm going down to Hagrids you guys coming" Ron said trying to be cheerful. "No" said Harry sadly. "I guess I'll stay with Harry" Hermione said thoughtfully. Ron nodded and ran out the common room door. Harry sat up and looked at Hermione. "She did the dark arts well actually she was working magic that was kind of in between" he said. Hermione nodded and said "I knew it couldn't be anything good if I hadn't heard of it" she said and smiled. Harry snickered. "I wish you were happy" Hermione said lightly. Harry looked at Hermione she was so kind.   
Later that day Harry and Ron wlaked up to their dormitorys and got into bed. Ron slept, he snored even. Harry lay there tired but unable to sleep. He stared intot he mirror across the room, he looked out the window at the stars, and he cried a little. Things were to complicated for him he couldn't stand it anymore. Finally the heavy waves of sleep drifted over him, and he could no longer fight it, sleep had pulled him in. Harry awoke the next morning to Ron and Hermione sitting by his bed crying. "Wha-" he said but then he knew. "Willow died last night, didn't she?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes dripped with tears and she gave Harry a big hug. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry" she said. Harry didn't know what to think, Willow was gone? Really and truly gone? Forever? Harry went down the hospital wing and sat by Willows body. He touched her skin, once warm and soft, now cold and stiff. Harry looked at her face, "she died sleeping" Harry thought. "She didn't suffer". Harry didn't return to his common room until very late when everyone was sleeping. He saw a package on the table and a little card on top. Harry looked at it, wondering. The card had his name on it so he opened the package careufully. Inside was a large leather-bound book. He opened it and saw pictures of himself, Hermione, and Ron. He opened the card and read:  
  
Dear Harry,   
We know you loved Willow and we are sorry she died, but we are still here and we still love you, no matter what. We'll always be here you, forever.   
Love,   
Ron and Hermione  
  
Harry smiled, grabbed the album and went upstairs to his dormitory. Harry lay there, and usually at a time like this he would be wide awake, but something told him to keep on moving, to keep on going, and Harry did. The next morning in the Great Hall Harry sat in between Hermione and Ron and thanked them for the album. "It was nothing" Ron said. "Any time Harry" Hermione chimed.   
Harry's day ran pretty smoothly after that, not even Malfoy or Snape could depress him especially since he had already hit the low point and come back up again. He walked up to the common room later that evening to see Hermione waiting for him. No one else was around, just Hermione sitting there smiling. "Hey" Harry said sitting down. "What's up?" he asked. Hermione looked at him and cut tot he chase, "We have been friends for a real long time, and Harry I really like you" she said. "Oh" Harry said. "I guess I like you kind of sort of" Harry said not knowing what to do. "You guess" Hermione frowned. "Well..." he said. Hermione looked at him and said "Well, thats good enough for me so want to go have a butterbeer tommorow?" she said. "Look Hermione this isn't going to work, I'm sorry" he said and walked up to his dormitory sad. Hermioen stood up and cried . She looked at Harry walk away and ran out the common room door . 


End file.
